Vampire Lovers
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella is vampire that starts going to East High. Gabriella finds her mate which is Troy. So now that she has found her mate, she has to change Troy into a vampire. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to keep their secret that they are vampires from their friends? Will the friends learn Gabriella and Troy's seceret after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella the vampire was going to start school at East High. Gabriella got ready for school and went down stairs to drink some animal blood for breakfast. Gabriella's mom told her daughter make sure that she take some animal blood with her in a thermos to drink for lunch. So Gabriella did as her mom told her to do and put animal blood in her thermos. Gabriella had a feeling that she was going to find her mate at East High. So Gabriella put her thermos in her backpack and put her coat on before she left the house. Gabriella walked to the school bus stop and waited for the bus to show up. The bus picked her up and took her to school.

Troy left his house and got into his car and left for school. Troy had a feeling that something good was going to happen to him. Troy arrived at school on time and got out of his car. Troy grabbed his school bag and then locked his car up. Troy went into the school and to his locker. He put his school bag in the locker and got his books out for his first class he had. Troy and Chad did some talking by his locker while waiting for their friends to show up. Chad asked Troy what was up and he told Chad that he has a feeling that something good is about to happen.

Gabriella got off the bus and walked up to the school. She went into the school and to the front desked to get her list of classes she has. Gabriella then went to her locker to put her backpack a way and get the books she needed for the first class she had. Gabriella closed her locker after getting her books and went looking for the place where the first class was at. All of sudden Gabriella felt that her mate was close by. She was walking to class when she bumped into Troy. She told Troy she was sorry for bumping into him. Troy told Gabriella that he was not looking where he was going either and that he was sorry too. When Gabriella look up and saw Troy with his blue eyes looking at her,she knew that he was her mate. Troy asked Gabriella if he could walk her to her first class she had and she told him she would like that.

So Troy and Gabriella went to the first class, which they had together. Gabriella was happy that she had found her mate. Gabriella remember that she was told when she found her mate that she would have to change him into a vampire. Gabriella asked Troy who the teacher was and he told her it was Miss Darbus. So they got through their first class. When the school bell rang , they left the classroom together. Troy asked Gabriella if she would go out on a date with him and she told him that she would love too. They went to their lockers to put the books a way from their first class. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to come to the gym and watch him practice. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to watch him practice. So they went to the gym together and Troy told Gabriella that she can go sit on the bleachers.

Troy went to the boys locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch her mate Troy practice. Troy came out of the locker room with the rest of the team. Gabriella saw Troy and smiled at him. Troy winked at Gabriella before starting to practice. Chad asked Troy why the new girl Gabriella was watching them practice. Troy told his best friend Chad that he had asked her to come watch him. So Troy finished practice and went over to Gabriella to let her know he was going to shower real quick like. Gabriella told Troy she would wait for him and he thanked her for waiting for him.

Troy took a fast shower and got dressed back into his regular clothes. Troy came out of the locker room and saw Gabriella waiting for him. Gabriella saw her mate Troy walking over to her. Troy and Gabriella went to the lunch room together. Troy went to get his lunch before sitting down. Gabriella left the lunch room for a minute to get her thermos of animal blood and was back in the lunch room sitting down. Troy had his lunch and sat down next to Gabriella. Gabriella was drinking her animal blood when she saw her mate Troy sitting next to her. Gabriella finished her thermos of animal blood and got up from the table to take her thermos back to the locker. Gabriella heard her cell phone go off and told Troy she was going to go out in the hall to answer it.

Gabriella answer her phone and asked who it was. Gabriella 's mom asked her daughter how things were going at school so far. Gabriella told her mom that she has found her mate. Maria asked her daughter who her mate was and Gabriella told her that Troy is her mate. Maria asked Gabriella to invite Troy over after school then so she could meet him. Gabriella told her mom that she would invite Troy over then. After Gabriella got done talking to her mom, she hung her cell phone up. Gabriella went back to the lunch room and over to Troy. Troy asked Gabriella if he could walk her to the next class she had and she told him that she would like that.

While Troy was walking Gabriella to her next class, she asked Troy if he would want to come over to her house after school to do homework together. Troy told Gabriella that he would love to come over to her house after school to do homework together. So they arrive at the next class that Gabriella had. Troy told her that he would see her in the last class which they had together. Gabriella smiled at Troy before going into the classroom. Troy headed to his next class with a smile on his face.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Troy and Gabriella got out of their last class together, they went to their lockers to get the homework and stuff they had to do. Troy and Gabriella close their lockers and left the school together. They went to Troy's car and he open the door for Gabriella and she got in. Troy went over to the driver side after closing the passanger's door. Troy got into his car and took Gabriella home. They arrived at her house and Troy said to Gabriella that you are my neighbor. Gabriella was happy to know that her mate was her neighbor. So they got out of his car and he locked it up after they got their backpacks out. They went into the house and to the living room to do their homework together. Gabriella told Troy she would be right back.

Gabriella went to find her mom and found her in the kitchen finishing drinking animal blood. Maria asked Gabriella if she brought her mate Troy home with her. Gabriella told her mom that her mate Troy is in the living room waiting for her to come back. So Gabriella took and drank some animal blood before she went back to her mate Troy. Gabriella wiped her mouth off after she was done drinking her animal blood. Maria went with her daughter Gabriella to the living room to meet Troy. Troy look up from his homework and saw Gabriella with her mom coming into the living room. Gabriella interduce her mom to Troy. Troy said to Gabriella's mom that it was good to meet her.

Maria asked Gabriella to come help her with something in the kitchen quick like. Gabriella told her mom she would be there in a minute. Gabriella told Troy she would be right back and then they can finish their homework together. Gabriella went to the kitchen where her mom was at. Maria told Gabriella that she likes Troy and that she is right that Troy is her mate. Maria told Gabriella she will have to change Troy into a vampire soon. Gabriella told her mom that she knows that she has to change him into a vampire soon. Gabriella said to her mom that she has a date with Troy. Gabriella also told her mom she wants to reveal her being a vampire to Troy when she is ready to tell him. Maria told Gabriella not to wait to long to tell Troy about her being a vampire and to changing him into a vampire.

Gabriella went back to the living room where Troy was at and sat down next to him. Troy asked Gabriella if she could help him with a math problem. So Gabriella help Troy with the math problem and then she finish her math homework too. They finish their homework and then did some talking before Troy went home to change for their date. Troy told Gabriella that he would pick her up at 7:00pm that night. So Troy left the house and got into his car. Troy drove his car next door to his house and then he got out of the car. Troy went into his house and upstairs to his bedroom to get his clothes he was going to wear for his date with Gabriella. Troy then went to take a shower before he got dressed for his date.

Mean while Gabriella went upstairs to her room to pick the outfit she was going to wear for her date with Troy. Maria told her daughter Gabriella to take a shower even though she is a vampire. So Gabriella took a shower and got dressed in the outfit she was going to wear for her date with Troy. Gabriella got done getting ready and went down stairs to wait for her mate Troy to pick her up. Gabriella went to the kitchen to drink some animal blood before Troy picked her up. After she got done drinking the animal blood, she washed her mouth and brushed her teeth too. Gabriella decided that she would tell Troy slowly about her being a vampire.

Troy finished getting dressed and went down stairs to get a drink before he left the house to get Gabriella. Troy went out the door and got into his car. Troy went over to Gabriella's house and picked her up. Gabriella asked Troy where he was taking her and he told her it was a surprise. Gabriella was not happy that Troy was not telling her where he was taking her on their date. Troy and Gabriella arrived at a restraunt and got our of the car. Troy locked the car up before going to take Gabriella's hand into his. Gabriella was trying to keep herself calm and also trying to relax. Troy and Gabriella walked into the restraunt and went up to the hostess. Troy told the hostess that their should be a reservation for Bolton. Troy and Gabriella got tooken to their table. They sat down at the table and waited for the waitress to show up. Gabriella knew she was not hungry and that her being a vampire she could not eat human food.

Gabriella did not know what she was going to do. Gabriella told her mate Troy that she was going to go to the bathroom and would be right back. So she left the table and went to the bathroom. Gabriella took her cell phone out and called her mom to ask her what she should do about where human food is concerned. Maria asked her daughter Gabriella what was wrong and Gabriella told her mom that she and Troy are at a restraunt. Gabriella told her mom that Troy order food for them to eat and asked her mom what she should do. Maria told Gabriella to just to pretend to eat the human food in front of Troy and if he asked why you are not eating then just tell him that you have not been feeling well.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella had went back to the table where she and Troy were sitting at. Troy saw that Gabriella was more calm now, then she was before. Troy and Gabriella were getting to know each other when the waitress brought their food to them. Troy started eating his food and Gabriella tried to pretend to eat the human food. Troy look over at Gabiella and notice that she had not ate very much of it. Troy asked Gabriella if she was okey and she told Troy that she is not feeling to well. Troy asked Gabriella if she want to go home. Gabriella told her mate Troy that she wants to finish the date first before going home. So Troy finished eating his food and then he got up from the table to go pay for the food. Gabriella got up and went to the door to wait for her mate Troy.

Troy's POV:

There was some thing going with Gabriella but i did not know what it was. I also notice that when i held her hand that it was cold to the touch. I notice other things to, like her not eating her food. I decided i was going to find out what was going on with Gabriella. I had also decided i was going to asked Gabriella to be my girlfriend. So i meant Gabriella at the door and we left the restraunt. We got into my car and went to the park for a little bit before i took her home for the night.

Gabriella's POV:

Troy and i left the restraunt and got into his car. We left the restraunt and went to a park for a while. Troy and i were walking around the park and i was thinking about telling him that i am vampire and that he is my mate. The reason i had not said anything to Troy was that,i was afraid how he would react when i tell him that i am a vampire and that he is my mate. I was afraid that he would not want to be change into a vampire. I knew Troy could tell something was up with me. So i decided to tell him that i am a vampire and that he is my mate. I was now trying to figure out how to tell him. Troy then asked me if i would be his girlfriend and i told him i would love to be his girlfriend. So i decided to tell Troy my secret when we got back to my house.

So Troy and Gabriella left the park and went back to her house. Gabriella told Troy she wanted to tell him something. Troy asked Gabriella what she had to tell him. Gabriella said to Troy that what i am about to tell you might shock you at first and i hope it will not change things between us after i tell you. Troy told Gabriella that no matter what she tells him that he will love her no matter what. Gabriella was shock at what Troy said to her. Gabriella told Troy that she loves him too. Troy was happy that Gabriella felt the same way he did about her, even though they had been only on one date so far. Gabriella said to Troy that the reason her hands are cold and stuff is that I am a vampire and also that you are my mate.

Troy was in shock when Gabriella told him that she is a vampire and that he is her mate. Gabriella told Troy she drinks animal blood only. Gabriella told Troy it would be up to him if he wanted her to turn him into a vampire to be with her forever. After the shock weared off,Troy asked Gabriella how long she had been a vampire. Gabriella told Troy she has been a vampire for a while now. Troy also asked Gabriella how he is her mate and she told him that they have a connection to each other. Gabriella told Troy that she would let him think about becoming a vampire. Troy asked Gabriella if her mom was a vampire. Gabriella told Troy that yes her mom is a vampire too. Gabriella told Troy that know one can fine out that she is a vampire or that her mom is one too.

Troy told Gabriella that he would not tell anyone that she is a vampire. Troy said to Gabriella that he will think about her changing him into a vampire and that he will get back to her. Troy and Gabriella shared a kissed goodnight on the lips. Troy went to his house which was next door to his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy was in his room getting ready for bed and also thinking about what Gabriella had told him. Troy realized that he and Gabriella belong together. Troy made a list of Pro's and Con's to becoming a vampire. Troy also realized if he did let Gabriella turn him into a vampire he would be able to be with her forever and that he would not die unless he was staked or burned by the sun. Troy did some more thinking before he went to sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N Sorry for this chapter being short but it is just a filler. The next chapter will be a little bit longer. Since this chapter was short i will give you a hint on what is going to happen in the next chapter. Hint: Something is going to happen to Troy.(Is it going to be a good or bad thing?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Gabriella got up and took a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to drink some animal blood before she finished getting ready for school. Gabriella finish drinking her animal blood and then wiped her mouth off. Gabriella then put some animal blood in her thermos to drink at lunch time at school. Then she went to get her backpack so she could put her thermos of animal blood in her backpack. Gabriella made sure she had every thing. Gabriella then grab her purse which had her key to the house. Gabriella left the house and started walking to school, but she hope Troy would see her and pick her up.

Mean while Troy took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. Troy saw the list he had made last night on his desk. Troy picked them up and put them in his backpack with his school books. Troy had did some more thinking and he had fianlly decide that he wanted his girlfriend Gabriella to turn him into a vampire after all. Troy could not wait to tell his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy went down stairs to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast and then left the house. Troy went to pick up Gabriella from her house. Troy got out of his car and went up to the door to knock on it. Maria answered the door to see Troy standing in front of her. Troy asked Maria if Gabriella was ready to go to school with him. Maria told Troy that Gabriella had already left for school. Troy thanked Gabriella's mom for telling him that she left already for school. Troy got back into his car and headed for school. Troy then saw his girlfriend Gabriella walking and got her attention. Gabriella was happy to see Troy and got into his car. They arrived at the school on time.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the school with their friends and went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had. Troy told Gabriella that he wants them to talk after school. Gabriella knew what Troy wanted to talk to her about after school. So Troy and Gabriella got through the rest of school. After school Troy and Gabriella went to her house to do their homework and also talk too. So they went up to her bedroom and got to work on the homework they had to do. A hour later they had finish the homework and were ready to have a talk. Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted to talk to her about. Troy told Gabriella that he did alot of thinking and has decided that he wants to be a vampire too. Gabriella asked Troy if he was sure that he wants her to turn him into a vampire. Troy told Gabriella that he was sure and that he wants to be with her forever.

So Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses before she vamp out in front of him. Troy told Gabriella he was ready and she lean in to bite his neck. Gabriella drank enough of his blood and then pulled a way and made a slit on her chest. Troy lean his head down and drank her blood. Once he had finish drinking her blood, they did some more kissing. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and made love three times before falling asleep. While Troy was asleep, he was changing into a vampire. Gabriella woke up before Troy and got dressed into some convertable clothes. Gabriella went back down stairs to the kitchen to get some animal blood for Troy and herself to drink. Gabriella went back up stairs to her bedroom with the animal blood. Troy woke up and saw his mate Gabriella with the animal blood.

Gabriella handed Troy two bags of animal blood and he started drinking it. Gabriella started drinking her animal blood too. They finish drinking the two bags of animal blood before they drank a little bit of each others blood. After wards they were both full and were doing some kissing when her mom came home. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to say hi to her mom and so she could tell her mom that Troy is a vampire now. Gabriella's mom saw them and she asked them how they were doing . Gabriella told her mom that she and Troy are doing good. Gabriella's mom could tell that Troy was a vampire. Troy told his mate Gabriella that he was going to the living room to find a movie to watch. Gabriella told her mom that her mate Troy is a vampire. Gabriella mom said to her that she could tell already and that she is happy for her. Gabriella told her mom thanks and that she is going to join her mate in the living room to watch a movie.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N Coming up in the next few chapters Troy and Gabriella will try to keep them being vampires a secret. Also Troy and Gabriella will making love on and off in certain chapters of this story. I still have decided how many chapters i will have for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy and Gabriella had finishing watching the movie. Troy took the movie out and put the tv back on regular tv before shutting it off for the night. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to her bedroom to do some talking. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to go over to his house to get his stuff. Troy said to Gabriella lets go get my stuff right now. Troy and Gabriella went to get his stuff from his house. Troy told Gabriella that his parents were still out of town yet. So they got his stuff and took it back to Gabriella's house. Troy and Gabriella took his stuff up to her bedroom which was now their bedroom. They put the stuff in the one corner for now.

Troy and Gabriella went over to her bed and started kissing each other on the lips. They took each others clothes off and made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Mean while Lucille and Jack were on their way home from their vacation. They could not wait to see their son Troy at home. Lucille and Jack did not know thier son Troy was a vampire now. Also they did not know that Troy was with Gabriella now.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some animal blood to drink. Troy and Gabriella drank two bags of animal blood. After they finished drinking the animal blood, they drank a little bit of each others blood too. They put some animal blood in the two thermos for them to drink at lunch time. They put the two thermos in their school bag they were sharing. Troy and Gabriella put their sunglasses and black cloak on before they left the house. They got into their car and left for school.

Mean while their friends were waiting for them at school. The friends were going to see if Troy and Gabriella were going to be wearing their sunglasses while they are in the school. Troy and Gabriella show up at the school on time, They park their car and put thier sunglasses back on before they got out. Troy grabbed their school bag from the backseat before he locked the car up. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and they walked into the school together. They went to their locker they decided to share. They got their books for the first class they had. They went into the classroom that the first class was in.

The friends were already in the classroom and they had seen Troy and Gabriella come in the class room wearing their sunglasses again. The friends now knew that some thing was up. The friends decided they were going to find out what Troy and Gabriella are hiding and why they have been wearing their sunglasses to class. Troy and Gabriella saw their friends looking at them funny. They got through their first class and when the bell rang they left the classroom. They went to their locker to put the books a way before they went to the next class they had.

At lunch time Troy and Gabriella went to their locker to get the two thermos that had the animal blood in them. They went up to the roof to drink the animal blood that was in their thermos. After they finished drinking their animal blood, then they drank a little bit of each others blood. They made sure their was no blood left on their mouths. They went back down the stairs and into the hall way. They went back to their locker to put the two thermos back in their school bag. They grabbed the books for the next class they had. They got to their class on time and sat down in their seats.

So after school Troy and Gabriella went to their locker to get their school bag and what homework they had to do. They went to the car and put their school bag in the back seat. They got into the car and left for home. They arrived at home and got out of the car. Troy grabbed the school bag before he locked the car up. They went into the house and upstairs to their bedroom to do their homework. A hour later they had finished what homework they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out which got heated. They made love twice before they put on some confortable clothes to relax in. It was night time now and they did not have to wear their sunglasses now.

Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to drink some animal blood before they watch a movie in the living room. After they got done drinking the animal blood, they drank a little bit of each other blood too. They went to the living room to watch a movie together. Troy told Gabriella that his parents should be home tomorrow night some time. Gabriella told Troy she could not wait to meet his parents. Troy told Gabriella that he could not wait for her to meet them. So they started watching the movie and also did some cuddling to on the couch.

Mean while Chad and the rest of the friends were trying to come up with a plan to find out what Troy and Gabriella are hiding. Troy and Gabriella did not know their friends were wanting to know what they were hiding from them. Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie. They put the movie a way and put the tv back on regular tv before shutting it off for the night. They went up stairs to their bedroom and went to bed for the night. They fell alseep in each others arms. Chad and the friends went to bed for the night after they had finish talking about trying to find out what Troy and Gabriella were hiding.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before they took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went downs to the kitchen to drink some animal blood. After they finished drinking two bags of animal, they put some animal blood in their thermos for drinking at lunch time. They went to get their school bags and put their black coats with the sunglasses on before leaving the house. They got into the car and left for school. Troy and Gabriella did not know that their friends were going to try to find out what they were hiding.

They arrive at the school on time. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags which had their thermos of animal in them. Then they locked the car up and took each others hand. They walked in the school and went to their lockers which were next to each other. The friends saw that Troy and Gabriella had came into the school wearing a black coat and the sunglasses again. Troy and Gabriella put their school bags and black coats in their lockers. They grabbed their books for the first class they had which was with Miss Darbus. They went to the classroom and took their seats. Troy and Gabriella were still wearing their sunglasses because the light bothers their eyes. The friends came into the classroom and saw that Troy and Gabriella still had their sunglasses on. The friends decided to ask Miss Darbus if Troy and Gabriella are suppose to be wearing sunglasses in the classroom.

Troy and Gabriella were mad at their friends for them almost having to take their sunglasses off. Troy and Gabriella told Miss Darbus that the light hurts their eyes and that is why they are wearing sunglasses. So the rest of school went by fast and so they went to their lockers and got the homework they had to do. They also put their black coat on and grabbed their school bags too before shutting their locker. Troy and Gabriella left the school together and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in it. They arrive home and got out of the car. They grabbed their school bags before locking the car. They went into the house and upstairs to their bedroom to do their homework. A hour later Gabriella's mom Maria had arrived home and went to see if Troy and Gabriella had drank some of each others blood and also some animal blood too. Maria knock on Troy and Gabriella's bedroom door and they open it, to see Maria standing in front of them.

Maria asked Troy and Gabriella if they have drank each others blood and also some animal blood too. They told Maria they had not yet fed on each other blood or drank some animal blood. Maria told them they better feed on each others blood and drink some animal blood soon. So Maria went back down stairs to the kitchen to drink two bags of animal blood before she went to the living room to watch some tv. Mean while Troy and Gabriella had finish their homework and so they fed on each other blood before they went down stairs to the kitchen to drink some animal blood. After they had tooken care of thier thirst, they went to the living room to tell her mom about what had happen at school that day. Maria could not believe Troy and Gabriella's friends would do that to them. Maria told them that they would not be going to school the next couple days because they were going on a hunting trip to get more animal blood. Troy and Gabriella asked her mom when they would be leaving to go on the hunt for animal blood. Maria told them they would be leaving later on that night.

Troy and Gabriella told her mom they were going to go back upstairs to their bedroom and rest up for the hunting trip. Once they were back in their bedroom, they started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella started taking each others clothes off.

With her vampire strength, Gabriella shoves Troy on to the bed; then with speed, is on him with her legs on either side of his stomach. He smiles up at her, "You like it rough I take it?" She only smiles, bringing her lips to his and then to his jaw...his neck. Her fangs slide out, and her eyes turn a liquid silver- a sign that says she's in full vampire form. Anyone can walk in and see ...

It's a good thing the door is shut.  
And that they both have sonic hearing. She bites into Troy's throat, he moans out loud, wrapping his hands around her hips and holding her to him as she feeds. "Brie..." she pulls away after a brief minute, smiling as his blood coats her lips like a glossy, red lipstick. Troy smiles, "You are beautiful."

"Mama said to feed on each other.." he traces her lips with the pad of his thumb, smiling as he sits up gracefully, moving her hair out of the way of her throat as he kisses the skin the skin there with tender care. As if she's a precious jewel. His fangs slide out and his eyes turn that same liquid silver. He bites down and feels her blood drawing into his mouth and throat...

"Mm...Troy.." she moans, only two teenage vampires can make feeding so erotic and ...charged with so much intense energy. She cradles his head and neck as he continues to feed from her. She wraps her legs further around his waist; bring her pelvis to his and closing her eyes as they turn a brighter silver; her fangs sliding out further. "Troy...I'm thirsty again.."

He chuckles, pulling away, his eyes still silver. "You sure that's all you crave?"

She looks at him, "No," she wraps her arms around his neck, "what I crave is you..."

"Really so do I. I crave your body more than I crave your blood..." the two growl lowly, not fierce growls, just playfully. Kissing again, touching and...laying flat on the mattress as as night of passion over comes them both.

Please Review!

A/N I would like to thank ElenaBolton20 for writing this love scene for this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

So later on that night Troy and Gabriella got up and took a quick shower. They got dressed in a tshirt and shorts. They also packed some clothes to take with them on their hunting trip. Maria came up stairs and asked Troy and Gabriella if they were ready for their hunting trip. Troy and Gabriella told Maria they were ready to go. So Troy put the backpack with their clothes in it on his back. They came down stairs and meant Maria at the door. Gabriella made sure that she had her purse. Maria put her backpack with her clothes in it on her back too. They left the house together and got into Maria's car after Troy put his car in her garage and locked it up.

They got into the car after they made sure the house was locked up. They left the house and were now on the way to go hunting for more animal blood. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that they would be staying in a cabin by the lake. Mean while Troy's mom and dad had arrived at home. Lucille went into the house while Jack got their suitcases out of their car. Lucille check the house to make sure that Troy did not have any parties while they were gone. Jack came into the house and took their suitcases upstairs to their bedroom. Lucille wonder where their son Troy was at. Jack came back down stairs and asked Lucille if she had seen Troy yet. Lucille told her husband Jack she had not seen their son Troy yet. Jack said to Lucille that Troy might be staying over night at Chad's and is going to be home tomorrow.

So Lucille and Jack went back upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Mean while Troy, Gabriella and Maria arrived at the cabin they were going to be staying in for four days. They carried their backpacks into the cabin and went to the bedrooms to get ready for bed. Troy and Gabriella climb into their bed and went to sleep in each others arms for the rest of the night. Maria went to bed not long after Troy and Gabriella. The next day they planned how they were going to get some more animal blood. They had been hunting for animal blood for two days now. They had filled a few bags with animal blood. They wanted to have enough animal blood to get them for a few months.

Mean while Chad and the rest of the friends notice that Troy and Gabriella had not been in school the last two days. They wondered where Troy and Gabriella were at. Chad said to the gang that they need to find out what Troy and Gabriella are hiding. The friends wondered when Troy and Gabriella would be back in school. So the friends decided to get together after school. The friends knew that Troy and Gabriella had been lying to them. Chad and the gang wanted to know why Troy and Gabriella had been lying to them this whole time.

On the last two days Troy,Gabriella and Maria had got enough animal blood to get them for a few months. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that they would be leaving the cabin that night and going back home now that they have enough animal blood to get them for a few months. Troy and Gabriella asked Maria if she has come up with something they can tell their friends with out them finding out that they are vampires. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she is still trying to figure out what they could tell their friends when they asked them questions. So they put their clothes and stuff back in the backpack. They went to lay down till time to leave for home that night.

Lucille and Jack wondered when their son Troy would be home from Chad's. Jack called Chad to see if he could talk to his son Troy. Chad was playing his video game when he heard his cell phone ringing and wondered who was calling him. Chad answered his cell phone and found out it was Troy's dad calling him. Jack asked Chad if Troy was there with him. Chad told Troy's dad that he was not with him and that he has no idea where Troy is at. Chad told Troy's dad that Troy has a girlfriend named Gabriella that he spends alot of time with. Jack asked Chad to come over and tell him everything. Chad told Troy's dad he would be over in a few minutes and then hung up his cell phone. Chad saved and shut his video game off. Chad put his shoes on and grab his keys before leaving the house. Chad got into his car and drove over to Troy's house.

Jack told his wife Lucille that their son Troy has a girlfriend name Gabriella. Jack also told Lucille that Chad is coming over to tell them every thing that they have missed while they were gone. Chad arrived at Troy's house and parked his car in the drive way. Chad got out of his car and locked it up before going up to the door. Chad went up to the door and knocked on it. Lucille answered the door and let Chad into the house. They went to the living room to sit down and talk about stuff. Jack asked Chad to tell them every thing they had missed out on. Chad told Troy's parents that Troy has been dating Gabriella Montez. He told them about Troy and Gabriella hang out with each other and doing homework together too. Also Chad told Troy's parents that Troy and Gabriella have been wearing sunglasses inside the school. Chad told them that Troy and Gabriella have not been in school for four days now too. Chad also said to them that Troy and Gabriella have been acting weird too. Chad told Troy's parents that Troy and Gabriella have been telling him and the rest of the gang lies too.

Jack and Lucille were in shock to learn that their son Troy has a girlfriend now. They also could not believe that Troy and Gabriella would miss school for four days. They could not believe that their son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella would lie to their friends like that. Jack and Lucille thanked Chad for telling them about what they had missed while they were on their vacation. Chad told Troy's parents that he was going to go back home now and that he would see them later. Chad left Troy's house and went home. When Chad got home he called the rest of the gang to tell them that he told Troy's parents what had been going on.

Maria, Troy and Gabriella put their backpacks on their backs and carried the three duffle bags full of bags of animal blood. They put the duffle bags in back seat of the car and then got into the car and left the cabin. They were on the way home from their hunting trip. They could not wait to be back at home. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she will let them know what she comes up with for them to tell their friends. They arrived back home and got out of the car. Troy and Gabriella helped Maria carry the three duffle bags full of bags of animal blood into the house. Maria put the bags of animal blood away. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to put their stuff away and then went back down stairs to watch a movie with Maria before they went to bed for the night.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. They went to their locker and got the books for the first class they had. They still were wearing their sunglasses too. Troy and Gabriella saw their friends looking at them and knew why they had been looking at them. Troy and Gabriella made it through the rest of school. After school they went to their locker to get their school bag and homework they had to do. They left the school together and went to the car. Troy unlocked the car and they got in it before the sun could hit them. They left the school parking lot and went home to do their homework.

They arrive at home and got out of the car after parking it. They grabbed their school bag and locked the car up before going into the house. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen first to drink some animal blood before they did their homework. After they finished drinking their blood they went upstairs to their bedroom and did their homework. Two hours later they had finish their homework and had went down stair s to watch a movie. Maria had just got home and went to the living room to see Troy and Gabriella laying on the couch watching a movie together. Gabriella saw her mom loking at her and Troy laying on the couch. Troy had fallen a sleep on the couch and so Gabriella got up quietly. Gabriella went to her mom and told her that she had to talk to her about something. So they went to the kitchen to talk. Gabriella told her mom that their friends look at them when they are wearing their sunglasses in the school. Gabriella also told her mom that their friends have asked them why they are wearing sunglasses in the school too. Maria asked her daughter Gabriella what they tell their friends. Gabriella told her mom that they tell them that they have a hang over .

Gabriella told her mom that they have also told them that the light bothers their eyes too. Maria told Gabriella that she is going to let them stay at home when the sun is out on days. Maria told Gabriella would figure out something that they could tell their friends. Gabriella thank her mom for helpping them out with their friends. So Gabriella went back to the living room and saw Troy was a wake now. Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to their bedroom. Gabriella locked the bedroom door after they were in the bedroom. Gabriella told Troy that she talk to her about what they had told their friends and stuff. Troy and Gabriella start kissing each other passionately on the lips. Things started to get really heated between them They started taking each other clothes off.

Troy growls, bringing Gabriella against the wall; pressing her flat and lifting her so her feet dangle in the air. He kisses her neck, his fangs sliding out as he inhales her delicious scent. "Hmm.." he purrs, "Brie, you are..." she runs her fingers through his hair, wrapping her legs around him as he bites into her throat; making her ecstasy mount up as her blood pulses into his veins. Her delectable blood that tastes sweeter than any mortal food.

"Troy," she purrs, pulling his head away by the roots of his hair. The look in her eyes heated and glazed. "You're giving all the pleasure..." Yes, even one bite from a vampire can cause dire amounts of pleasure- well, depending on if the vampire wants it's...'victims' to feel pain or pleasure.

Troy chuckles, "Oh, my lady, did you want a bite?" He lifts his head, exposing his neck. She smirks, shoving him with vampire strength to the bed and crawling on him in one breath of a half second. Holding his wrists down with her hands.

"Oh yes," she says with a delicious smirk. "I would" bending down, she kisses his neck; licking and sucking on the skin there, then she bites. Sinking her teeth in and taking in his sweet taste and inhaling his scent like he's the world's best and sweetest drug. He moans, she laughs as she goes from biting to kissing and so much more...

Tonight, she's in control...

Please Review!

A/N I would like to thank ElenaBolton20 for helping me finish this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before getting up to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went downstairs to the kitchen to drink some animal blood. While they were drinking their animal blood, Maria came in the kitchen and told them they would be staying home from school because the sun was going to be out most of the day. Troy and Gabriella were happy they did not have to go to school that day. Troy and Gabriella finished drinking their animal blood and then drank a little bit of each others blood too.

Maria told Troy and Gabriella that they can do their school work that they had to do for that day on the computer, so they would not get behind. Troy and Gabriella thanked Maria for letting them stay home that day. Maria asked Troy and Gabriella if they trust their best friends Chad and Taylor. Troy and Gabriella told Maria that they do trust them. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that they could tell their best friends Chad and Taylor about them being vampires, as long as they do not tell any one else.

Troy and Gabriella asked Maria if she was sure they could tell their best friends Chad and Taylor about them being vampires. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she was sure about Chad and Taylor knowing about them being vampires. Maria also told Troy and Gabriella that if their best friends Chad and Taylor want to be vampires that they can change them. Maria said to Troy and Gabriella that they can tell Chad and Taylor to think about if they want to be changed into vampires too.

Maria went back to the living room after telling Troy and Gabriella that they can tell their best friends Chad and Taylor about them being vampires and seeing if they want to be vampires too. Troy and Gabriella went to do their school work on the computer. Two hours later they had finished their homework on the computer. They then joined Maria in the living room to watch a movie. Troy and Gabriella asked Maria if she came up with any thing they can tell their other friends. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that she is still trying to figure out what they can say to their other friends.

Mean while at school Chad and the rest of the gang wondered why Troy and Gabriella were not in school that day. Chad said to the gang that Troy and Gabriella are hiding some thing from them. Chad sai to the gang that is strange that Troy and Gabriella were in school yesterday, but today they are not in school. The friends thought it was odd that Troy and Gabriella were in school yesterday, but that they are not in school today. The friends realized they need to find out what Troy and Gabriella are hiding from them. Chad hear his cell phone ringing and so he answer it to find out who was calling him. Chad found out it was Troy calling him.

Troy asked Chad if he and Taylor can come over after school. Chad told Troy that he and Taylor should be able to come over after school. Chad asked why he wanted him and Taylor to come over after school. Troy told Chad that he and Gabriella want to tell him and Taylor some thing in private. So after Chad got done talking to Troy, he hung up his cell phone. Chad told Taylor he needed to talk to her for a minute a way from their friends. Chad told Taylor in her ear that Troy and Gabriella want them to come over after school because they want to tell them something in private. They went back over to their friends. The friends asked them what was going on. Chad and Taylor told their friends that they had to do something after school for his mom is all.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Troy amd Gabriella were nervious and scared about telling Chad and Taylor that they are vampires. They hope that their best friends Chad and Taylor would be able to handle learning about them being vampires and keeping it a secret from their friends too. Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the living room with her mom Maria. Maria could tell that Troy and Gabriella were scared and nervious about telling their best friends Chad and Taylor that they are vampires. Maria to Troy and Gabriella to relax. Maria told Troy and Gabriella that Chad and Taylor might be shock at first but they might except it and that she was sure they would keep them being vampires a secret.

Chad and Taylor headed over to Gabriella's house to find out what Troy and Gabriella want to tell them. They arrived at the Montez house and got out of the car. They went up to the door and knocked on it. Maria answered the door and let Chad and Taylor into to the house. Maria took them to the living room where Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch. Maria told Troy and Gabriella she would be in her bedroom. Chad and Taylor asked Troy an Gabriella what they had to tell them.

Troy and Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor they had to promise not to tell their friendsor anyone else about wht they are going to be telling them. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they promise not to tell their friendsor any one else about what they are going to tell them. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor to sit down and so they did as Troy and Gabriella had asked them to do. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they might be shock at first about what they are going to be telling them but that they hope they can except it.

Chad and Taylor asked them what it is they want to tell them. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor that they are vampires and they drink animal blood only. Chad and Taylor were in shock at first after Troy and Gabriella had told them they are vampires. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella how long they had been vampires. Troy and Gabrella told Chad and Taylor they have been vampires for a while. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that the light bothers their eyes and that is why they were wearing sunglasses in school. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella how they became vampies in the first place.

Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor how they became vampires. They also told Chad and Taylor that Maria is a vampire too. Chad and Taylor now under stood why they wnat to keep them being vampires a secret now. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if they want to be vampires too. Chad and Taylor were thinking about it for a few minutes. Chad and Taylor told Trory and Gabriella they would love to be vampires too. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor that they can change them into vampires but they would have to keep them being vampires a secret too.

Maria came back into the living room and asked Chad and Taylor if they would like to live with them, since they wil be vampires. Chad and Taylor told Maria they would love to live with them. Maria told Chad and Taylor that they would be sleeping in the basement. Chad and Taylor told Maria they were fine with sleeping in the basrment. Maria told Chad and Tayor she would go get the basement ready for them. So after Maria left the living room again, Troy and Gabriella asked Chad and Taylor if they were ready to be turn into vampires. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella they were ready.

Troy and Gabriella vamped out in front of Chad and Taylor. Troy and Gabriella bit Chad on the neck first and drank a little bit of his blood. They had Chad drink some of their blood. Troy and Gabriella then bit Taylor on the neck and drank some of her blood too. They then had Taylor drink some of their blood. They told Chad and Taylor they will have to drink each others blood too. So Chad and Taylor drank a little bit of each others blood too. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they will be drinking animal blood later on.

So Troy and Gabriella took Chad and Taylor to their homes to get their stuff. After Chad and Taylor had got their stuff, they went back to the Montez house. Troy and Gabriella help Chad and Taylor carry their stuff down to the basement. Chad and Taylor got themselves settled in the basement. Chad and Taylor decided to take a nap. Troy and Gabriella went to check on Chad and Taylor, to see how they were doing. Troy and Gabriella saw Chad and Taylor sleeping and knew that when they woke up, they would be vampires.

Please Review!


End file.
